Bonitos recuerdos
by MiloLM
Summary: Las cajas que guarda Inko están llenas de bonitas memorias. Aquellas que está contenta de recordar junto a su hijo.


**Título:** Bonitos recuerdos.

 **Personajes:** Izuku Midoriya, Inko Midoriya.

 **Pairing:** Mención de IzuOcha/Dekuraka.

 **Partes:** 1/1

 **Línea de tiempo:** No-AU. Semi-canon.

 **Advertencias:** Disclaimer Boku no Hero Academia; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Kōhei Horikoshi. Posible y demasiado OoC [Fuera de personaje]. Situaciones dramáticas y cómicas. Nada de lo ocurrido aquí tiene que ver con la serie original; todo es creado sin fines de lucro.

 **Clasificación:** K

 **Categoría:** Drama, Familiar.

 **Total de palabras:** 1420.

 **Notas:** -

* * *

 **Summary:** Las cajas que guarda Inko están llenas de bonitas memorias. Aquellas que está contenta de recordar junto a su hijo.

* * *

 _ **Bonitos recuerdos**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sus manos tiemblan con escándalo y suda más de lo que debería. La habitual sonrisa de héroe que posee no está adornando su rostro, y sus ojos verde esmeralda parecen destellar ligero temor. Y, podría considerarse ridículo, pero prefería estar luchando contra un villano peligroso en lugar de encontrarse allí mismo.

Traga pesado, y se alienta mentalmente sobre que " _es el héroe número uno, no debería tener miedo_ ". Aunque sinceramente decirse eso no sirve para nada.

—Bien, bien, Izuku... —habla consigo en tanto estira una mano hacia el botón pequeño al lado de la puerta—... no debes tener miedo, sólo es-

Y la puerta se abre de golpe, mostrando a una mujer de baja estatura y algo pasada de peso, portadora de unos ojos verdes idénticos a los del joven héroe, con la diferencia de que éstos están inundados de asombro y luego reemplazados por gruesas lágrimas.

El muchacho traga pesado al observarla.

—... mi mamá —termina la oración en silencio. Ambos quedan así, sin palabras, sólo observándose. Hasta que el chico sonríe de lado con nerviosismo—. ¿Ho-hola?

—¡Izuku! —Exclama entonces la mujer, lanzándose a abrazar a su querido hijo en tanto sus ojos se desbordan en una mezcla de alegría y sorpresa—. Izuku, estás aquí.

—Sí... Yo... —intenta hablar, pero no tiene qué decir. Sólo escucha a su madre sollozar sobre él y pedir gracias a Dios porque estuviese justo ahí. Así que no hace más que devolver el abrazo con fuerza y cariño, mientras intenta no derramar también lágrimas—. Estoy en casa, mamá.

—Izuku... Feliz cumpleaños. —Dice entre hipos, ya dejando de llorar un poco.

—Lo recordaste, mamá. —Comenta con una sonrisa animada, en tanto intenta secarse la humedad del rostro con sus manos.

Al final no puede aguantarlo y llora, llora fuerte, solloza cubriéndose el rostro con sus manos llenas de cicatrices, recuerdos de peleas que estuvo a punto de perder. Y su madre no lo suelta, sigue abrazándolo mientras ambos continúan allí afuera, enfrente de la casa.

—Lo siento, madre —pide entonces el joven, respirando dificultosamente debido a sus sollozos. Su progenitora se separa un poco y le mira—. Lo siento tanto. Perdóname por no haber venido los años anteriores. Perdóname por nunca hablar contigo. Perdóname por ser un terrible hijo.

Inko sonríe dulcemente, y estirándose lo más que puede, agarra las magulladas manos de su unigénito y las separa de su rostro. Le regala una sonrisa llena de lágrimas de alegría que el muchacho no comprende pero logra hacerlo dejar de llorar.

—No importa —declara con suavidad, tomándolo del rostro con delicadeza—. Eso no importa, Izuku. Lo importante es que estás aquí, conmigo. No tengo nada que perdonar, y no eres un mal hijo.

—Te hice preocupar aún después de haberte prometido que no lo haría. —Alega desviando la mirada.

La mujer solamente ríe suavemente.

—Son promesas que no interesan. A costa de ellas estaba tu sueño de ser héroe —habla con cariño, y soltando sus mejillas, le dedica otra sonrisa dulce y amorosa—. Pero eso no importa ahora mismo. Vamos, entremos a casa.

El joven héroe profesional se limpia un poco los mocos de la nariz, y muestra una de sus radiantes sonrisas cálidas.

—Sí, es una buena idea.

—Te hice _katsudon_.

—¡¿En serio?!

Ya no hay rastros del llanto que compartieron al cruzar por la puerta. Sólo rostros sonrientes de madre e hijo.

—¿Qué tal va tu relación con Ochaco-chan? —pregunta en tanto junta los platos que han utilizado ella y su hijo. Él sonríe tembloroso mientras un rubor adorna sus mejillas.

—V-va bien... —afirma tontamente, rascándose la nuca debido a los nervios—. Mamá, deja te ayudo a lavar eso. —Sugiere rápidamente para cambiar el tema.

—No hace falta —declara la mujer, esquivando la mano de su hijo y dirigiéndose a la cocina—. Pero si quieres ayudarme, podrías sacar afuera las cajas que están en el desván.

—Las sacaré en un instante. —Afirma entusiasmado, y regalándole otra sonrisa a su progenitora, sale corriendo en dirección al desván.

Al llegar, baja la escalera y sube cuidadosamente. Una vez allí enciende la luz y ve un montón de cajas hacia una esquina. Enseguida se acerca a examinarlas y levanta un par para después dirigirse a la salida.

—Ah, no. Esas no, Izuku —lo detiene a medio camino hacia la puerta principal. Deku da vuelta y estira el cuello para verla—. Esas no debes sacarlas. Son cosas que no puedo tirar.

—¿Que no puedes tirar? —Repite, enarcando una ceja. Que él supiese su madre no era exactamente el tipo de personas que se apegaba mucho a cosas materiales (algo que aprendió después de unas cuantas mudanzas). Baja las cajas al suelo y la mira con curiosidad—. ¿Son importantes?

—Son muy importantes —alega seriamente, acercándose a abrir una, mostrando el contenido y dejando paralizado al chico—. Son bonitos recuerdos.

—Estos... —murmura estirando la mano para agarrar unas hojas de papel y observar uno por uno todos—... son mis dibujos, de cuando era pequeño.

—De cuando apenas estabas en jardín —aclara con una sonrisa, agarrando con delicadeza los que habían todavía dentro de la caja—. Este... fue tu primer dibujo de All Might. —Informa enseñándole la hoja.

Izuku toma el dibujo entre sus manos y lo examina, luego vuelve su vista a su madre.

—¿Guardaste todas mis cosas de pequeño? —pregunta conmovido, logrando que sus ojos vuelvan a llenarse de lágrimas.

Inko sonríe dulcemente otra vez.

—Ven conmigo, Izuku —pide dándose vuelta para empezar a caminar. Él la sigue y entran otra vez al desván. Se dirige a la pila de cajas y abre una más, sacando de allí dentro y mostrándole algo muy conocido para el muchacho—. ¿Recuerdas esto?

—Mi disfraz de All Might —habla impresionado, y se acerca con rapidez a tomarlo entre sus manos—. No... No lo recordaba tan pequeño. —Comenta riendo suavemente. Su madre le acompaña.

—Es que has crecido demasiado —declara la mujer en tanto se pone de puntas y estira el brazo para alcanzar la cabeza de su hijo—. Mírate, tienes que inclinarte para abrazarme. Y antes eras tan pequeño.

Y no tarda mucho en volver a llorar. Deku se vuelve un manojo de nervios mientras trata de consolarla.

—Creciste demasiado rápido —alega la peliverde entre sollozos, y sujetando entre sus manos el disfraz de su pequeño—. Ni siquiera te duró hasta segundo grado.

—Ya, ya, mamá... —el muchacho se encarga de abrazarla con suavidad—. No hay porqué llorar. Yo sigo aquí, sigo siendo el pequeño fan de All Might.

—Ya no eres tan pequeño, Izuku.

—Sí, bueno... ¿Por qué mejor no vemos lo que hay en las otras cajas?

Al final del día ambos se encuentran pasando una cálida tarde revisando cajas llenas de artículos que les traían muchos recuerdos. Todo era de Izuku en su niñez, todas las cosas que coleccionaba y con las que alguna vez jugó o llevó puesto.

Sí, definitivamente esos eran muy bonitos recuerdos.

 _ **. . .**_

—Vendré a visitarte en cuánto pueda —informa el joven, regalándole otro abrazo a su madre y dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa—. Y te prometo que pasaremos juntos mi próximo cumpleaños.

—Y todavía no hemos terminado de revisar todas las cajas —aclara Inko riendo nerviosamente, y su hijo le comparte el mismo sentimiento—. Pero fue agradable, Izuku.

—¿Qué cosa, mamá?

—El revivir esos bonitos recuerdos que tenía guardados.

—Es cierto —afirma alegremente, y luego suspira con pesadez y borra su sonrisa—. Ya tengo que irme, madre.

—Ve con cuidado... —murmura con una sonrisa ligera, y enseguida lo ve alejarse—. Ve con cuidado mi héroe número uno.

Y al perderlo de vista suelta un largo suspiro. Da media vuelta y entra a la casa, dirigiéndose al desván, con la intención de continuar encontrando más objetos que revivan sus memorias tan bonitas.

* * *

 **¿Fin?**


End file.
